


I Give You My Heart

by sweetcarolanne



Category: Freaks (1932)
Genre: Beautiful, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 15:12:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6013471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcarolanne/pseuds/sweetcarolanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Madame Tetrallini decides to do something nice for Jenny Lee (aka Pinhead Pip).</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Give You My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day, readers!
> 
> Dedicated to my friend Mii-Mii Ramone!
> 
> Many thanks to my beta who wishes to remain anonymous.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I am making no money from this writing.

Madame Tetrallini smiled at the beautiful red velvet pillow in the shape of a heart, edged with delicate white lace, which she had just sewn. And the circus owner had already decided who she was going to give this gorgeous creation to.

Dear Jenny Lee definitely needed cheering up. Schlitzie was always with Phroso these days, and Jenny Lee’s sister Elvira spent most of her time with Venus. Such a gift would be perfect to make the sweet girl happy.

‘I give you my heart,” Madame Tetrallini whispered, and Jenny Lee blushed and giggled as she hugged the pillow close.


End file.
